Take Care of You
by St. Minority
Summary: Tom helps Doug unwind after a hard day. Tom/Doug, kind of PWP, slash, fluffiness


**Title:** Take Care of You  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings/Characters:** Tom/Doug  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own 21 Jumpstreet, nor it's characters. All belong to Callen and peeps.  
**Warnings:** M/M, slash, fluffiness  
**Summary:** Tom helps Doug unwind after a hard day.  
**A/N:** Porn-age. Bathtub fun. I just wanted them in a bathtub and then have hot, wet sex. :D

* * *

Doug slammed the apartment door shut behind him, threw his keys on the bar counter, and tossed his denim jacket onto the back of the couch. He let out a tired, aggravated sigh, while trying to obliterate the stress and frustration he endured at work earlier.

It had been a bad, long day, and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and not wake up until at least one o'clock tomorrow afternoon.

All the lights were turned off except for the lamp in the far corner of the space, making him wonder whether Tom was home or not. He was hoping the younger man was, for he wished to just tumble into his lover's arms and fall asleep with Tom running graceful fingers through his hair.

"Tommy?" he called out and started for the bedroom. Before he reached it, however, Tom came to stand in the doorway, wearing nothing but a dark blue bathrobe with the sash tied loosely at his waist and a seductive smile on his charming face. The drowsiness Doug had felt vanished entirely as he gawked hungrily at Hanson.

"I was beginning to wonder about you," the younger cop murmured.

"I….I…." Penhall cleared his throat and realized the arousing image before him made him speechless.

"Come on. I'll take care of you."

Tom retreated into the bedroom, and Doug was quick to follow. There were a number of candles lit around the room, providing the only light, and Penhall noticed that more were glowing in the bathroom. He grinned and looked at Tom standing by the bed.

"What is all this?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, I heard you had a bad day, so I thought I'd do something to make you feel better. Now come on and sit down."

Penhall obeyed, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Tom knelt in front of him and started undoing his lover's left shoe laces. He slipped the shoe and sock off of Doug's foot and did the same with the other. The next item he went for was the button of the older man's jeans and then the zipper. Unhurriedly, he removed them and met Doug's captivated gaze with his own. He placed the garment aside, and when he stood up, Doug grabbed him by the waist and pulled him onto the bed. There was no chance to react before Penhall was attacking his mouth, kissing him heatedly. Penhall's fingers undid the sash of Tom's robe and parted the fabric to rub his hands all along the other officer's bare torso. Tom let out a tiny moan and found that he was rapidly losing control of his body, causing him to push his lover away gently. Penhall stared at him like a child who was about to have a tantrum, and Tom simply laughed and whispered, "Not yet."

Doug's shirt was removed, along with his boxers shortly after, and in little time, he was being led by Hanson into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water and bubbles, and on the floor beside it were two glasses and a wine bottle. The air was sweet due to the numerous candles lit that gave off the exotic scent, and they provided a romantic touch as well.

Tom sighed contently as Doug slipped the bathrobe off of him from behind. Strong arms encircled his waist gently, pulling him snuggly against his lover's body. Delicate kisses showered his right shoulder and then the side of his neck, making him close his eyes briefly as he emitted a quiet moan.

"After you," he said quietly with a hand gesture.

Penhall squeezed Tom affectionately before moving to the tub to get in. Leisurely, he lowered himself into the warm water and settled back against one end. Hanson waited until the older cop was situated before stepping in after him. He sat at the opposite end facing Doug, retrieved a glass and the bottle of wine to pour, and offered the drink to the other man. Doug smiled and gave a nod, raising his glass in gratitude before taking several sips.

"Ohhh, this is nice," he sighed and shut his eyes in relaxation.

"Do you want to talk about what was so bad today?" Tom asked lightly as he positioned Penhall's right leg on his and took his lover's foot in his hands. His thumbs started to press against the tough underside to massage it soothingly, eliciting a noise of appreciation from Doug.

"Nah, it's alright. Besides, you're making me forget all about it at the moment."

"Then all my hard work is doing its job." Hanson gave a kind smile and lifted Penhall's foot. He placed a few tender kisses onto his lover's ankle and then lowered it to begin tending to the other one.

"Tommy."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for all of this."

Hanson met Penhall's sincere gaze and said softly, "You're worth it."

Doug couldn't stand being separated any longer. He crept forward to hover over Hanson's body and wrapped his arms under the smaller man.

"I love you, Tommy," he whispered.

"I love you too, Dougie."

Hanson snaked his arms around Penhall's neck as their lips worked together ravenously. Whenever he felt a flick of Penhall's tongue against his, Tom let out a muffled whimper and trembled imperceptibly. He grinned against Doug's mouth from realizing that he was slowly sliding down into the water, and he wondered if Doug would cease their vehement kisses if he went underwater, or if he would just continue on no matter what. Before his head submerged beneath the water, however, Penhall scooped him up to hold him securely. Hanson slithered his legs around his lover's waist, tilting his head back to expose his glistening neck. Doug attacked the wet skin with his mouth, switching between biting, sucking, and kissing Hanson's throat. Tom exhaled a shaky breath as the extraordinary sensations of arousal took over him. He had wanted to do one more courteous act for Doug before they made love, but judging by the way his body was responding and from feeling that Doug was as hard as he was, the original plan would have to be set aside. He wanted the older man now.

Tom didn't even have to ask, for Penhall said hurriedly, "The bed. Let's go. Now." It wasn't a question – it was a command, and Tom was more than willing to oblige the order.

They got out of the bathtub, not even bothering to dry themselves off, and stumbled into the bedroom to the bed. Hanson pushed his partner onto the mattress, smiling slyly from the somewhat surprised look on his lover's face. He wasn't usually the one to take control of these sorts of situations; Doug was typically the one to be dominating.

"You're not supposed to be exerting yourself, Mr. Penhall," Tom purred as he crawled atop Doug's muscular frame. "Leave it all to me. I'll take care of you."

A childish giggle came from Tom from being spanked playfully. Doug made to pull him down on top of him, but Hanson merely blocked the other officer's hands as he shifted to reach the nightstand. He retrieved a small bottle, opened it, and stared at Penhall's enraptured expression as he unhurriedly drenched his fingers with the contents and rubbed his hands along his partner's responsive member. The older cop emitted a deep groan and closed his eyes for a moment. Tom grinned smugly at this, relishing the fact that he was the one to make Doug Penhall come completely undone.

Satisfied with the amount of lubrication on his lover's cock, Hanson tossed the bottle aside, and Doug opened his eyes in time to see the younger man lean down to kiss him ardently. Their tongues occupied themselves with one another's, slinking into the other's mouth and gliding over each other's lips. Long, nimble fingers entwined themselves with Doug's and kept his hands pinned to the mattress by his head. He quaked and gasped when Tom grinded his pelvis against him. The heat from the closeness of their bodies and the immense ecstasy coursing through him made Doug's mind reel with absolute lust and desire.

Hanson at last pulled away and positioned himself. With a heavy breath, he started to ease himself down onto his partner's erection. Though Doug was tempted to shut his eyes and surrender himself to touch only, he forced them to stay open to observe Hanson's expression contort into one of slight pain and abundant bliss. He watched as Tom's slender frame trembled and inched downward onto him; Tom's mouth hung open, letting a few quivering whimpers sound from his throat. He had to raise himself up every now and then to allow his muscles a chance to accommodate Doug's hard cock inside of him before lowering himself again to take in more until Doug's arousal was wholly within him.

Tom was inert for a short period in order to catch his breath, and though the wait was aggravating for Doug, Tom soon made up for it entirely. He rocked his hips forward, causing Penhall to groan gratefully and grasp Tom's waist. Hanson bit his lip, stifling a minute whine from the bruising pressure of his lover's hands on him, and started to move back and forth tremendously slowly. His palms ventured up and down Penhall's torso, re-discovering the muscles and sensitive spots he knew where there from many previous experiences. They became tremulous and unsteady as he sped his pace ever so slightly on Doug's wet body. He was greedy, wanting nothing more than to touch the other man's perspiring and water-soaked skin anywhere he could, as well as providing Doug with the most incredible sensations he could. His efforts were visibly paying off, for Doug continuously shut his eyes as tremors of pleasure shot through him and he let out sounds filled with tremendous enjoyment.

A hand traveled up along Hanson's side to gently brush over his neck before arriving at the officer's lips. Hanson obediently opened his mouth to permit his lover's thumb inside, and Doug could hardly contain himself when the younger man began to suck fervently. Tom's eyelids fluttered shut as he licked and suckled Doug's thumb. The other four fingers leisurely found their way into his oral cavity one at a time to receive the same treatment. All the while he was still moving his pelvis energetically as he rode his lover expertly.

Tom constantly moaned and gasped, his voice being enticingly erotic to Penhall's ears. When Penhall removed his fingers to caress the younger man's flushed face, Tom whimpered Doug's name, making Penhall shiver from the enormous amount of ecstasy flowing through his anatomy.

"Say it again, Tommy," he stated breathlessly.

Tom's motions were becoming vigorous as he neared his climax and from sensing that Penhall's was close as well. "Doug," he whispered before emitting a loud moan. "Make me yours."

Those three words sent Doug hurtling off the edge, and he convulsed slightly as he spilled himself inside of Hanson and called out Tom's name. He watched Tom through half-opened eyes as the young cop fully focused on pleasing himself. Tom thrust back and forth on Doug for a minute more before slowing and ejaculating onto his and Doug's stomachs.

Hanson went limp and bowed his head, panting for air and seeking the energy to lift himself off of Penhall's spent cock. His damp hair was swept away from his countenance, and tender hands ghosted over his cheeks before pulling him downward. Doug kissed his lover's forehead and then his mouth, while wrapping his arms around the male's slim frame to cuddle soothingly.

"I love you," Tom breathed against Doug's lips.

"I love you too, baby. Thank you for tonight."

Tom stayed in his partner's embrace for a number of minutes before sitting up. Unhurriedly, he raised himself up to free his body of Penhall's flaccid member. He laid himself down on his back next to Doug, only wincing a couple of times as he did so. Doug pressed himself against Tom, entangled his legs with the other man's, and rested his head and hand on Tom's chest.

"God, that felt so good," Hanson sighed happily as he put his arm around Penhall.

"You should be the one to take charge more often."

"You think so?"

"Mm. You have no idea how turned on I was," Doug laughed.

"Well, I definitely _felt_ how turned on you were. I was going to give you a back massage before doing that, and now I'm just too exhausted to do it."

"Did I hear that right? Tom Hanson – exhausted after having sex with Doug Penhall? I guess I _am_ as amazing as they say."

"Shut up," Hanson scolded with a smile and shoved his partner off of him. "Don't get too cocky. It's not as attractive as you may think."

Penhall kissed his lover sweetly several times and let his lips linger against Tom's after having tasted his mouth. "We should've waited on taking a bath, huh?"

"Yeah. But I don't feel like moving at the moment to take another one."

"Oh, come on."

"No."

"Come on! Have some wine and loosen up."

"So you can make love to me again?" Tom asked with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

"I guess, if you get that drunk."

"How gentlemanly of you, Penhall," he answered sarcastically.

Before Tom knew it, Doug was on his feet, swept him up in his arms, and slung him over his shoulder.

"Doug! What the hell are you doing?"

"To the bathtub with you!" Penhall announced as he treaded to the adjacent room. "We have to get you cleaned up, you filthy whore."

Tom smacked Penhall's back strongly and grinned in triumph from hearing his partner yelp "Ow!"

They spent the next thirty minutes in the bathtub – Hanson situated between Penhall's legs and resting on his chest as Doug caressed his back softly – and drank the entire bottle of wine. Having successfully gotten a bit tipsy, Tom let Doug lead him back into the bedroom where he wasn't allowed to sleep until an hour and a half later.


End file.
